This invention relates generally to radar altimeters, and more specifically, to methods and systems that improve radar altimeter accuracy.
The proper navigation of an aircraft in all phases of its flight is based to a large extent upon the ability to determine accurately the height above terrain over which it is passing, and further based on the ability to determine a position of the aircraft. In this regard, aircraft instrumentation, sensors, radar systems, and specifically, radar altimeters are used in combination with accurate electronic terrain maps. The electronic terrain maps provide the height of objects on the map, and together with the radar altimeter aid in the flight and the planning of a flight path for the aircraft.
As such, radar altimeters are commonly implemented within aircraft. A radar altimeter typically includes a transmitter for applying pulses of electromagnetic energy at regular intervals to an antenna which then radiates the energy, in the form of a transmit beam, towards the earth's surface. A transmit beam from a radar is sometimes said to “illuminate” or “paint” an area which reflects the transmit beam. Based on a configuration of the antenna, the transmit beam includes a main lobe, and one or more side lobes which are separated from the main lobe by an angle.
The radar altimeter further includes a signal receiver which receives return pulses, sometimes referred to as an echo or a return signal. Return pulses are received at a receive antenna, and constitute the transmitted beams that have been reflected from the earth's surface. It is known that some radar altimeters utilize the same antenna for both transmitting and receiving. A closed loop servo tracker for measuring the time interval between the transmitted pulse and its associated return pulse also forms a part of the radar altimeter. The time interval between the transmit pulse and the return pulse is directly related to the altitude of the aircraft.
Many aircraft require better accuracy from a radar altimeter than presently exists. Generally, the accuracy becomes more important at low altitudes where aircraft require controlled flight into and just above terrain, for example, during landing, low altitude equipment drops, precision hovering, detection avoidance, and nap of the earth flying. Some of these applications include unmanned vehicles where landing is controlled remotely and there is little room for error. The low altitude region of a radar altimeter, where the accuracy becomes more important, is usually defined as from 0 to 50 feet. Laser systems have been proposed but problems, for example, with weather, errors relative to aircraft attitude with a collimated beam, and inability to see through dust, rain, fog and other environments have negated their use for critical radar altimeter applications.
The total accuracy of a radar altimeter system is a function of sensor accuracy and ground return signal accuracy. Sensor accuracy is diminished by variations due to environmental changes, including but not limited to changes in temperature and humidity, and affected by variations in signal amplitude, risetime, bandwidths, pulse or gate widths, and clock frequencies.
In contrast to sensor accuracy where the error is caused by variations within the radar altimeter system, ground return signal accuracy is a function of the radar signal from when it leaves a transmit antenna to when it is received at a receive antenna. Ground return signal errors are caused by vehicle attitude, the external environment including but not limited to rain, fog, and dust, and terrain characteristics and associated reflection coefficient characteristics including shaping functions. The above described errors are difficult to detect and correct in a radar altimeter. As a result, wide accuracy tolerances are utilized to account for the various error sources.